Burrito day
by S A F A R I G U R L
Summary: There's nothing sexual in eating a burrito, right? Sometimes things don't turn out as you expected.


**My first fanfic featuring these two. This is based on true story that I'm going to explain after this. **

**I'll dedicate this to one of my friends, who always makes sure we recognize burritos and tortillas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own… Don't sue me… **

It was a burrito day in the Preventers' Headquarters. If you have eaten burritos, you know that they are wrapped sheets of bread with meat and other fillings inside. Eating a burrito is awfully messy and difficult if there is too much filling. It takes some skill to eat and, more often than not, still looks messy if you don't use utensils.

Heero and Duo were walking to the cafeteria. It was their lunch break and since there were burritos, they decided to eat in the Headquarters. Heero didn't really care what they ate, but Duo loved tex-mex. That baka didn't even mind the spices. In his words "it made things interesting".

Now they were sitting at the table with Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Duo was wrapping his burrito in silence. Heero and Wufei just sat there discussing about the new detonating program. Trowa was feeding Quatre, who sounded really girly while giggling. It was all very normal for them.

When Duo finally got the burrito wrapped, the sauce started to fall out of it. The sauce ended up on Duo's fingers so he decided to just lick it off. His tongue was merrily making its way up and cleaning his fingers while in it. Because he was facing down he didn't see how Heero had stopped talking and was now staring at the man licking his burrito.

After getting his fingers cleaned, Duo shoved the burrito in his mouth. He bit off a piece and started to chew. Soon he bit off another piece chewing it even slower. When the burrito was in Duo's mouth Heero was staring at him hungrily. Of course Duo didn't notice anything, being too busy eating his treat.

By now, Trowa and Quatre had noticed the strange behavior of their two friends. They were both staring Heero and Duo. It was quite amusing watching how Heero got more and more fidgety while Duo wouldn't have noticed if the world exploded. It was all too obvious that Heero found the way Duo ate very arousing. Apparently, Wufei had also noticed what was making Heero lose his concentration. He was grinning evilly.

Heero was getting hotter. Didn't that baka notice how hot he looked? That thing he did with his tongue made Heero very curious. It would be interesting to see what else Duo could do with that tongue of his. Duo could make everything look erotic. Even with that hair of his. When it cascades down his back it looks like silk.

If he didn't do something soon, Heero would end up in very embarrassing situation. He was feeling hotter by the minute. Suddenly he stood up, grabbed his best friend and rushed to the bath room. Duo's unfinished burrito was left lying on his plate. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa just looked at each other and started to laugh.

When the two finally returned to the table, Duo looked utterly pleased and Heero was grinning like a mad man. Quatre looked at Duo and it was obvious that the blonde wanted to know every juicy little detail. Duo just winked and mouthed "Later." Trowa and Wufei were smiling, too. It was good that the two had gotten together since they were known as the 'Dream Couple' all over the Preventer Headquarters.

When the word got around, many bets were collected and the new couple soon became the favorite subject of every rumor circulating in the Headquarters. Heero and Duo didn't give a damn about the bets or the rumors and Duo even took part in some of them. Without Heero knowing of course.

**The End**

**The REAL story behind this is that in my school we had burritos. I was sitting across from my gay friend who is very clean and calm and collected. I was sitting there eating when I suddenly realized how kinky my eating looked like. My friend stared at me while I was blushing and he started to laugh like crazy. No one else on the table had noticed. Then they started to stare at us. I felt seriously embarrassed.**

**Please, review… **


End file.
